


Однострочники 21.3 Однажды ночью Дженсен увидел...

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Однажды глухой ночью на пустой дороге в захолустье Дженсен/Джаред увидел ...





	Однострочники 21.3 Однажды ночью Дженсен увидел...

Иногда Дженсен жалел, что родился Эклзом. Нет, миллиардное состояние, яхты, личные самолёты его устраивали. Но вот заведённая прапрапрадедом традиция предсказания судьбы - убивала. Джошуа повезло - ему и предсказано было, что женится по любви. Мак тоже не жаловалась, завели со Стефаном целый гарем любовников и жили душа в душу.

Дженсену старая Грелли только и сказала: "Смотри!" А куда смотри? Темнота, в лунном свете шуршат кусты, да олень вроде бы сопит. 

Так и ушёл Дженсен ни с чем. Женился по соглашению семей на Данни, детей замечательных народили, бизнес расширили. А главного чувства в жизни, второй половинки, за поиск и предсказание которой своим потомкам прапрадед с шаманами сделку заключил, так и не нашёл. Обидно. Когда Данниль закрутила с поваром, купившись на божественные блинчики, тоска совсем заела. Дженсен начал искать любовь. 

Ночь в полнолуние и олени? О'кей. Взял ружьё и попёрся на старое семейное ранчо. К озеру. Где в детстве купался до простуды, а разок и прятался в зарослях орешника от соседа, чью корову случайно подстрелил. Родители считали, что детей надо растить людьми, а не избалованными куклами, так что в семье Эклзов все подростки умели ездить верхом, ловить рыбу, пасти коров и стрелять. Стрелял Дженсен плохо. За что и получил выволочку сначала от соседа, Джеральда, а потом, когда тот остыл, и орешник можно было покинуть без риска быть пришибленным, и от отца. Дженсен с тех пор на коров смотреть не мог, сразу задница чесалась. Чёртова тварь, оказывается, стоила как целый Феррари.

В озере плеснула волна, кусты зашуршали, в лунном свете Дженсен заметил оленя. Едва заметная тень осторожно скользила сквозь заросли, рога и ветви сплетали странные тени. Охоту, по понятным причинам, Дженсен не любил. Но сейчас ружьё прыгнуло в руки, он навёл прицел, ниже рогов, чуть в сторону, чтобы попасть в корпус, огладил курок...

\- Дженсен?!

От неожиданности палец сорвался, грохнул выстрел, парень, которого Дженсен (Господи, за что???) принял за оленя, грохнулся в озеро. Секунду Дженсен разрывался между желанием зарыть труп или самому застрелиться, но, увидев, что подстреленный барахтается, бросил ружье и прыгнул следом, спасать. Сил у "оленя" хватило ненадолго, к пологому берегу Дженсен дотащил почти труп. Раздел, пытаясь понять, где рана, не нашёл, начал откачивать как утопленника - массаж сердца и дыхание рот в рот. Когда уже стал думать, что придётся прятать, тот задышал и откашлялся. Дженсен его не знал и терялся в догадках, какого чёрта парень оказался на чужой земле, ночью, гол... А нет, это Дженсен с него, оказывается, всё содрал, вместе с трусами. Ещё и по сторонам раскидал, что в темноте не найдёшь.

\- Чувак, ты меня за что ненавидишь? - пробормотал "олень" и вдруг обнаружил, что совсем голый, задёргался, пытаясь найти чем прикрыться. - Ты маньяк?!

А Дженсен смотрел и понимал, что ему очень нравится то, что он сейчас видит. В лунном свете нагота смотрелась божественно - стройные ноги, узкая талия, широченные плечи... Офигенно красивые огромные руки, прикрывающие... Дженсен отдёрнул его руки от паха и убедился, что да, парню он определённо приглянулся, несмотря на стрельбу и незапланированное купание. И тут же получил в глаз.

Но Грелли не подвела. Трудно было объяснить на ранчо, почему он вернулся под утро в чужих, совсем не подходящих вещах. Ещё сложнее оказалось выяснить, что бирка "JTP" означает имя соседского сына - Джареда Падалеки. Спустя три дорогущих коровы, пикапа и, ну как он сразу не догадался, собаки, Дженсен сумел добиться шанса поговорить.

Ранчо гудело слухами, Дани с любовником угрожали приехать и смотреть на шоу с попкорном. Но Дженсен не отступал. Он даже пытался купить у Джеральда его бизнес с мерзкими рогатыми тварями, но Джаред запретил. Спустя год осады Джей Ти сдался. Рассказал и про старую ведьму, что велела держаться подальше от Дженсена Эклза и добавляла странное: "Хотя не надейся, никуда ты не денешься". И про то, как влюбился в соседского сына, а тот по нему стрелял. Дважды!

Дженсен поклялся не брать больше в руки оружие, а тонкий шрам на любимой попе целовал и благодарил бога, что так плохо стреляет.


End file.
